This invention relates to a pest trap.
A number of different types of pest trap are commonly in use. These include no-exit traps, traps with sticky retaining surfaces, traps with a knock-down insecticide and traps which electrocute, killing instantaneously.
Examples of the different types of trap include the Victorian trap, a no-exit trap which comprises a glass bowl with a central entrance beneath. The entrance projects up into the dome of the bowl and flies enter from below, then continue to fly upwards or outwards towards a source of light, thereby preventing their escape back out through the entrance. These are bulky, difficult to empty and clean and not very efficient because insects tend not to enter cavities without inducement.
Simple fly-paper provides a sticky trap, which is hung vertically and which retains flies on adhesive on its surface when they land. Insecticide traps are similar, being constructed from a material which retains insecticide that is absorbed on contact by the insects when they land on the surface of the trap. However, sticky paper covered with flies is unsightly and difficult to handle.
Another type of trap is described in International patent publication number WO94/00980. Insects land on a powder coated surface of a funnel on which they are unable to grip with their feet and so they slide down the funnel into a retaining box or sticky surface.
Electrical traps generally have a light source to attract the insects. The insects land on a metal grid charged to a high voltage and are electrocuted when they bridge the gap between this and an earthed surface. Use of a large grid at high voltage and the particulate debris of disintegrating insects which is shed into the air are undesirable and can be a health hazard, for example when used in food preparation areas. In addition, the powerful light source illuminating the grid area and used as an attractant emits in the ultraviolet which can be damaging to vision.